The Demoralization
The Demoralization is the story of the aftermath of Equivocal Missions. Read about how the Fantas Squad splits apart but stays together as friends when they face more opposition within their own country. Prologue The dark, dirty, evil rat grinned as he stared down at the operating table. There, lying unconscious and greatly injured, was a mouse named Trompeur. Trompeur was on life support, with tubes going in and out of him, machines constantly monitoring him, and casts covering nearly all his limbs. He was on the verge of death, but the rat staring at him now would not allow him to die now. The rat was not alone in the room, a doctor stood on the other side of the operating table. The doctor's face was covered with a black mask, and he held a surgical tool in his peppy paws. The evil rat coughed as he began to talk with the doctor. "What is his status?" Doctor: "Lord Mal, he is very close to death. I am afraid this is out of our depth." Mal: "There's a first for everything, doctor! We shall revive him; he has important information for us." Doctor: "I am sorry, my lord Mal, I've done all that I can." Mal: "Than you are dismissed, doctor." Suddenly, Mal pulled a pistol blaster off of his belt and shot the doctor in the heart. The doctor gasped and stumbled a little bit before falling over dead. As Mal put the blaster back into its holster, two guards came in and picked the dead doctor off the floor. They whisked the body away as Mal stared down at Trompeur. Mal: "Wake up, fool! Wake up so that I can take what is mine!" ---- Numbers, images, text, all sorts of data flew through Trompeur's mind and memories. His brain hurt, and he was waking up somewhat. His mind began conscious again, but his bruised and beaten body did not wake up. Suddenly computer code came into his mind, and everything became clear that instance. Trompeur was awake, awake inside of a computer. The clever mouse quickly worked his way through some programs and got into Mal's castle's defense systems. He hacked into the security cameras, and there in a dark room on a metal surgical table he saw his dying body. Trompeur snarled and became confused as he zoomed in on his body. Trompeur: "How, how is this possible?" Trompeur did some testing, and sure enough he was inside a computer. At the speed of light, he checked through some files and saw that he had been put on life support. His brain was connected to a computer that monitored it, but the computer did so much more than that; it allowed Trompeur's thoughts and consciousness to interact with computers. Trompeur laughed heartily in his thoughts, thinking that he was indestructible. Then Mal walked back into the dark room. Trompeur stopped laughing as he zoomed in on Mal's face, and watched Mal stare down at his dying body. He laughed in his thoughts as the big, black rat yelled at him to wake up. He kept laughing until Mal lifted his hefty paw, and slapped the back end across Trompeur's face. Trompeur: "AUGH!" Trompeur quickly learned that just because he was a computer now didn't mean he couldn't feel pain in his own body. He snarled as another character walked into the room. He turned the camera towards the door, and there he saw Algernon walking into the room. Trompeur quickly boosted the security camera's microphone to hear in on the conservation. Mal: "Algernon, how do we fix him? He has important information for me, and only he know about it." Algernon: "Lord Mal, Axel would do better at this than I. He knows bore about mouse biology." Mal: "He betrayed the Mech Mice, so he could betray us. This is classified; everything you see here is classified! Try to wake him up, or you may end up like the last doctor." Mal motioned towards the last doctor's black mask lying on the floor in front of Algernon. Algernon got the hint, and bowed as Mal left the room. "Understood, Lord Mal." Trompeur grew angry, because now he knew really why Mal was keeping him alive. Trompeur kept switching security cameras as he kept an eye on Mal as Mal trudged down the hallways of the castle. Trompeur: "Hmmm...If I can hack into the security cameras, I can surely...oh...HAHAHA!" Trompeur quickly hacked his way to the entire security system. After passing some firewalls, decrypting some codes, and deleting some programs, Trompeur found himself staring into every room of the castle. He controlled the turrets on the walls outside, he controlled the alarms, he controlled the radar, he controlled even the communication systems. Everything was controlled by him. Trompeur: "This is the day that Mal's falls as leader of the Dark Union!" The alarms of the castle echoed suddenly. Red lights flashed throughout the inside of the castle, and everyone panicked. There was an alarm but no follow up message. Trompeur remembered than, and then quickly turned an artificial voice to give a follow up command. Computer: "All castle personnel evacuate to the courtyard. All castle personnel evacuate to the courtyard." Trompeur became joyful as he watched the mice and rats scramble towards the courtyard. He glanced Mal surrounded by guards running out of the courtroom. Once Mal was in the courtyard, Trompeur activated the closest turrets and pointed them into the courtyard. He saw the confusion on all the creatures' faces, and he saw their fright as the turrets began shooting. The turrets randomly fired into the courtyard, and everyone was panicking. As they tried to escape back inside, Trompeur locked all the doors. The turrets kept firing and firing at the helpless creatures. Trompeur zoomed one of the cameras in and spotted Mal up against a pillar. Trompeur quickly sent a message through the castle's pa systems. "Hahahaha! This is the fall of Mal, and the rise of Trompeur!" Mal cursed out at Trompeur as a turret fired one last shot. Mal's face cringed, and then he was no more. The turrets stopped firing, and nothing was left alive in the courtyard. Trompeur grinned at the carnage, and then thought to himself. "Time to take over the rest of the country. Oh, and all of Megiddo of course." TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Stories